The Vanyel & Tylendel Chronicles
by Midnight Draconis
Summary: [Slash][Yaoi][Spoilers for the Magic Series] A series of stories revolving around an alternate timeline focusing on Vanyel and Tylendel's adventures in their late teens as well as Tylendel's early years.
1. An outting to remember. ( Pardon the Pun...

The Vanyel & Tylendel Chronicles 

Standard Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. All characters and references belong to Mercedes Lackey. Alternative Storyline, some parts contain SPOILERS.

This fiction is totally no profit.

UPDATE: This Fic has been revamped due to a very large computer crash. It has been rewritten from a very old copy. To those of you who have already read this in its previous format please be patient and begin with part three for the totally new content or read the reedited version provided in part one and two. Thank you for your wonderful reviews - Midnight

This is a Series of Stories Revolving around a single AU timeline.

Contents include Slash or Male/Male relationships, but as members of this fandom I assume you are capable of accepting that or that you are respectable enough to leave calmly if alternate lifestyle fiction disturbs you. 

: Indicates Mind Speech:

*SPOILERS* (The Plot Hole Explanation)_

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Gabi, and her shirt eating parrot, Jasper.**

(If I missed anything, feel free to start tossing bricks.) ::Runs for cover::

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagine, dear reader, a time line in which Tylendel never plunged dramatically over the stony tor. A time line in which Tylendel's brother was never killed because the assassins sent to kill him were captured before the fatal event could take place. Thus Vanyel's sister Lissa never came to visit him during his trauma. Since on this alternative time line the previously mentioned trauma never occurred.

Instead, Lissa joined a skirmish on the war torn Karse border and was slaughtered according to the nature of war. This tragic event, in turn caused a mild backlash, which affected Vanyel on a far smaller scale than that which occurred upon Tylendel's death during the normal time line. On this alternate time line Vanyel is far more capable of creating and using a gates. Vanyel's channels were not ripped raw by the flow of raw power. Nor were they forced open by a shattered love...

This smaller backlash opened fewer of Vanyel's channels, leaving him with small amounts of Empathy, Mindspeech, Bardic, and a larger Mage Gift. The Companion Yfandes chose him.

Vanyel frowned, peering out the fogged window. He wanted to bang his fist against the wall. Or perhaps my head. Either option would be enough to cloud his mind with pain for a few seconds. Enough to distract him from the boring rhetoric of the simpering fools surrounding him.

"What's wrong Vanyel?" a thin, doe-eyed beauty asked him biting a full red lip.

He faced the speaker reluctantly as she batted her eyes in what she obviously thought was a coy manner. Vanyel refrained from coughing as powder from her heavy coat of makeup flitted through the already stagnant solar air. He wanted nothing more than to be back with Tylendel, but lately it seemed even that was too much to ask.

I suppose it's my own fault he mused glancing about for a quiet means of escape. It was after all my idea to refrain from telling everyone about Lendel and I until my intern assignment.

Savil had backed Vanyel's decision wholeheartedly seeing the wisdom in waiting until he was a full Herald to make such a pairing public knowledge.

The corner of his mouth moved upward a bit at the thought.

"Lady Cassandra, the very thought of leaving you makes me ill." He stated, lying through his teeth. One more day of this and I fear I shall go mad he thought digging his nails into the soft wooden window frame.

More girls gathered around, effectively blocking the door. He smiled painfully and returned their unwanted attention.

_: Tylendel's class is out:_ 'Fandes sent. Vanyel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Listen pets, I'm afraid I must go before my Aunt Savil comes down here looking for me. You wouldn't want her frightening your lap dogs now would you? She has quite a temper you know."

They sighed in unison and moved out of his way.

"Please come back again soon, Vanyel."

"Yes, come and play for us," they laughed, waving their fans slowly, sending small motes of dirt swirling in every direction.

"You will return soon, promise me." Cassandra asked casually.

"If fate so pleases," he replied, wishing exactly the opposite.

Vanyel bought an apple from a merchant sitting in the courtyard and tossed half to Yfandes as she made her way forward to meet him.

_: Thank the Gods that's over!_ : Vanyel said with a grimace, as he chewed on a bit of fleshy apple pulp_. I wonder what Tylendel is up to?_

_:'Fandes? Do you know where 'Lendel is?:_ he asked, tearing off another bit of pulp absentmindedly.

_: Where else? He's back in the sitting room with his nose buried in a book, waiting for you, love,:_ she replied fondly.

Vanyel smiled and tossed the apple core into a pig trough, running toward the Heraldic Collegium at a break-neck speed.

He stopped abruptly, checking his features in the clear surface of a puddle and smoothed out his black cascade, smiling fondly at the reflection.

_: No need to even check, you vain little peacock, you already know you look lovely_: 'Fandes admonished.

_: Not nearly as beautiful as you,:_ he replied with a toss of his head.

_: Flatter me all you like chosen, but we both know the truth of the matter. And remember to come and see me later this time. Unlike Gala, there are some things I think we should keep to ourselves Companion bond or not,:_ she whickered lightly, her own version of a chuckle and trotted off toward the field.

Vanyel shook his head fondly and turned, walking into the Heraldic Collegium.

"Van!" 'Lendel exclaimed happily, setting his book aside. 'Lendel kissed Vanyel warmly on the cheek and followed him back to their room.

"So, how were classes," Vanyel asked hanging his gittern carefully back on its rack.

"Oh the usual. But I was thinking, Van, tomorrow's your birthday, and we both know your internship is coming up soon anyway. What if we just went ahead with our plan a few days early?" Tylendel smiled fondly at him, and winked.

"Oh!" Van's eyes lit up. "Could we? I'm actually regretting we waited this long," Vanyel said, grinning.

Tylendel chuckled, pulling off his shirt. 'I knew you'd want to. Now get over here, I'm getting cold.'"

Vanyel smiled and quickly obliged.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The sun poured through the windows, bleaching the room a pale shade as Vanyel rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"'Lendel! Wake up we overslept!," he yelped, kneeing 'Lendel in the side.

Tylendel sat up and smiled. "But we don't have classes today, ashke."

"No." Van shook his head excitedly. "The other thing! You promised."

"Oh, that? Can't I sleep just a bit longer?" Tylendel asked, pulling a pillow over his head to block the light.

"No," Vanyel pouted, jumping out of their bed. He began tossing clothing everywhere while Tylendel watched him with an amused expression on his face.

"Let's just go before I make you walk out there naked and ruin the whole thing." Tylendel smirked, pushing himself up off of their bed. He grabbed an outfit and tossed it at his lover carelessly. "Wear this, it looks good on you."

_:I can't believe we're doing this,:_ Vanyel sighed_, : doesn't it remind you of that fight we staged back when we first met.:_

Vanyel and 'Lendel walked out towards the grove together. Van's hair was tied back with one of the ribbons 'Lendel had given him to honor his birthday; It looked absolutely striking against his long black hair.

Cassandra was out strolling, and made her way slowly toward Vanyel.

She stopped mid-step, giving Tylendel an ... icy glance.

"Lord Vanyel, has your aunt forced you to walk with an..escort?" She asked dryly.

Tylendel grinned impishly, bending over to kiss Vanyel on the cheek.

Vanyel quickly returned the gesture in a much more eager fashion.

Breaking off he grinned and turned his back, walking away from the startled girl.

Tylendel shrugged and ran to catch up, calling quickly over his shoulder, "Sorry, Lady, but you know how they can be when the mood strikes, I'm afraid Vanyel has quite an insatiable appetite. I've tried to tell him it's most improper but it doesn't do a bit of good!"

When Tylendel caught up a moment later, Vanyel was almost doubled over in laughter. : Did you have to add that last line?:

"Now, what about the rest of them?" Vanyel asked casually. "Cassandra has a big mouth, but... " he looked around, grinning.

"So, where do you think then?" Tylendel asked, turning his head sideways to look at his lover.

"Bardic? They talk a lot." 'Lendel suggested, before Vanyel could reply.

"No, not good enough." Vanyel frowned.

"Companion's Field?" Lendel tried again.

"With Gala around?" Vanyel snorted. "Ack!"

"The Ladies' Court?" They both said in unison.

"That's the best idea yet. They can't have any respectable ladies trysting in that area, can they, and what Herald in their right mind would be over there?" Tylendel laughed_. : Not that we need to worry about anyone believing that we are in our right minds.: _

_: Perfect.:_ Van echoed, going into Mindspeech as they approached their destination.

Vanyel's eyes seemed to gleam for a moment and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Vanyel and Tylendel walked toward the Ladies' Court and sat in the shade of the large willow tree beneath the solar window. Tylendel freed Van's hair from the crimson ribbon, brushing his fingers through the soft locks. He could smell soft jasmine wafting gently in the wind as it whipped playfully through the trees.

Tylendel bent in to kiss Van and felt fingers running slowly through his own hair.

Vanyel cupped Tylendel's face in his hands, pulling him down gently into a searing kiss. He felt the other boy's tongue flickering roughly against his own in a passionate war.

'Lendel undid the strings on Vanyel's tunic, pulling the offending cloth over his lover's head in one swift movement.

The branches of their makeshift shelter parted and several outraged voices filled the small clearing.

"What in the name of the Black Gryphon is going on here?" Savil asked.

Vanyel did his best to subdue his rising laughter. The look on his aunt's face was priceless.

_: Aunt, the look on your face would scare off an army.:_ Vanyel sent, his mind voice thick with laughter.

_: You're such a convincing actor. Have you thought of being a professional?:_ Tylendel sent cheekily.

_: I do this for you far too often,:_ she sent, sighing. Her face didn't change at all as she glared down at them.

_: Perhaps because it amuses you so?:_ Tylendel suggested his Mindspeech full of warm humor.

_: Back to the farce hmm?,:_ she sent. _: Before I start laughing and scare away your audience.:_

Vanyel saw the flock of young women hiding angrily behind Savil, their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

_: They look like a bunch of fish:_ he sent trying hard not to snicker.

Vanyel had the decency to act slightly ashamed. He hid behind Tylendel, tying his mussed hair back up.

"_Shay'a'chern_! He's...he's..one of them!" One of the girls stammered, breaking the shocked silence.

_:Astute observation.:_ Vanyel's lips twitched at Tylendel's comment.

He felt a little ashamed, but they did deserve it, for their callous assumptions and catty assessment of Tylendel's personal life alone.

Cassandra turned and fled the area angrily and Vanyel smiled a little. : Perhaps now she won't follow me around quite so much:

_:Now we can be together more ashke:_ Tylendel replied, warmly.

The mind thought was cut short as Savil began her fake dialogue.

"Honestly, what you two do on your own time is none of my business, but where you choose to do it is another matter entirely. I think perhaps a week of garden work would be suitable punishment for your indiscretion."

"In the ladies' garden?" Tylendel asked caught off guard.

"None other," Savil deadpanned. "Enough! March!," she said, lips set in a firm line.

"I don't regret it," Vanyel said glaring at the girls. "If it makes Tylendel happy, it makes me happy." he turned, his face set in stone, and walked behind his lover toward the collegium.

_:If it makes Tylendel happy?:_ Tylendel mimicked arching an eyebrow.

"Move faster!" Savil shouted loudly, causing the girls nearest them to flinch.

"You may take supper in your room tonight." Savil winked. "As part of your punishment."

_:Why don't you give us a spanking too before you send us to our room?:_ Tylendel asked, looking thoroughly chastised.

_: Because my young cat, you'd enjoy it far too much:_ She replied, her bantering Mindvoice belying her stony look of indifference.

_:I could give him a spanking, aunt, if you'd like:_ Vanyel laughed, his features betraying none of his amusement.

_:Now we just have dealing with your father to worry about:_ Savil sighed, frown deepening.

_:Well, if I know him there's going to be hell to pay eventually:_Vanyel took Lendel's hand in his and felt a small reassuring squeeze.

_:You're 18 now and chosen. He can't touch you_: Savil reminded him but sounding more as if she were reminding herself.

:Well perhaps I can prevent him from coming near you in general. There's no way I will let him become a threat to you Van:

_:Yes, Aunt, but I would pay in gold to see the look on his face when he finds out: _

_: Well, we'll have to finish this conversation later, inside with you both and enjoy your punishment:_ She said.

_:You're so clever, Aunt. Thank goodness for your wonderful sense of just punishment:_ Vanyel laughed, closing the door softly behind him as the sun poured down bright and clear, the beginning of a beautiful day.


	2. Tylendel's Past

Standard Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, all characters and references belong to Mercedes Lackey. Alternative Storyline, and some parts contain SPOILERS.  
  
This fiction is totally no profit.   
  
UPDATE: This Fic has been revamped due to a very large computer crash; it has been rewritten from a very old copy. To those of you who have already read this in its previous format please be patient and begin with part three for the totally new content or read the reedited version provided in part one and two. Thank you for your wonderful reviews – Midnight

New Note- Beta Read   
  
This series of stories revolves around a single AU timeline.  
  
Contents include Slash or Male/Male relationships, but as members of this fandom, I assume you are capable of accepting that, or that you are respectable enough to leave calmly if alternate lifestyle fiction disturbs you. .  
  
_:Indicates Mind Speech:_

* * *

  
  
The Vanyel & Tylendel Chronicles. By Midnight Draconis  
  
Chapter Two   
Tylendel's Past 2/?  
By Midnight Draconis  
  
  
  
Vanyel was lying haphazardly in the dew-coated grass, munching on small meat pasty.  
  
It had been months since the previous Karse border skirmish and it seemed that everyone in Haven was letting his or her guard slip a little.  
Tylendel and Vanyel could be seen frequently, walking along the paths near the companion's field, a stark contrast in their gray and white uniforms.   
  
By now most of the court had gotten word of Vanyel's episode with Tylendel in the court, It had actually cost him quite a few valued friends, but had gained him some interesting new ones as well.  
  
  
"Van, off day dreaming again, that figures! Aren't you the least bit interested in finding out about your intern assignment?" A short dark haired girl yelled, running toward him.  
  
Vanyel sat up looking curiously at his dusty friend.  
"What are you talking about Misty," he asked, brushing the grass off of his pristine tunic.  
  
"You haven't heard, they designated you a Herald this morning Van!"  
Vanyel's focus shifted momentarily toward the horizon, he squinted at the familiar figure running toward them. _Tylendel!_  
He started to scramble to his feet, but before he could stand, Van found himself knocked flat as his lover ran into him at full speed, giving him a crushing hug.  
Bits of grass clung to his ebony tresses as he struggled to sit up despite Tylendel's full weight pinning him down.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone; Misty laughed, tossing her head a bit. Reavn will be displeased if I return to late, she's making some sort of foreign meal, something from her homeland.  
Vanyel groaned. "I see you still remember her last exotic dish," Misty said laughing.  
"Only too well," Vanyel replied as Tylendel made gagging noises.  
  
"Well, good luck, you have a stronger stomach than I Herald," Van gave a mock salute as Misty turned, walking briskly down the path toward her quarters, in the small Heraldic Collegium.  
  
Tylendel turned his attention back to Vanyel  
_: Congratulations, Van!:_  
He almost dropped the bundle in his arms as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
_:I almost forgot,:_ He exclaimed, thrusting the carefully wrapped package into Vanyel's arms.  
  
Vanyel took the russet bundle, running a hand leisurely over its wrinkled surface. He felt a huge grin spreading across his face as he ripped into the paper. Vanyel tossed the strips to the ground, and found himself looking at his own set of supple, leathery whites. "Oh, Wow," he whispered.  
_:And I know you'll look dazzling in them,:_  
Tylendel said, laughing at his bewildered expression.  
  
_:Come on Ashke, you know you've earned them:,_ he hugged Van comfortingly.   
_:I'm going to miss you, when you leave on assignment,  
Gods Van has it already been so long?:_ Tylendel asked.  
_:It seems like only yesterday you came here, and what a conceited princely little bastard you where.:_ Tylendel looked at him appraisingly. _:You haven't changed much:,_ he teased.  
Vanyel laughed, _:why you!:_ he tossed a few leaves at his lover, and stuck out his tongue.  
_:Don't tempt me lovely:_ Tylendel grinned evilly.  
  
_:But Lendel, I don't even know who I'm going to be paired with on assignment, were you scared, back when you received your whites?:  
_  
_:Oh, I think every one is a little scared in the beginning, but soon you'll be too busy to think of anything but the challenge:_  
Vanyel squirmed around looking up at Tylendel.  _:You'll miss me:,_ he asked.  
_:Do you think otherwise love?:_ Tylendel said.  
Van noticed that Tylendel was clad in his best whites, the ones he generally wore only to the most boring of council sessions. His hair was groomed perfectly, a few curling tendrils framing his angelic face, the rest pulled back into a neat tail.  
  
The sunlight fell on the golden ringlets, and Vanyel reached out absently, playing with one of the soft golden curls.  
_:Why are you so dressed up:,_ he asked.  
_:Well we have the night off to celebrate, courtesy of our lovely teacher.:_ Tylendel winked.   
:_ Cautious, you shall make me jealous.:_ Vanyel sent laughing  
_:You're leaving in a fortnight on your assignment, we don't have much time left.:_  
:Time left for what?: Vanyel asked. Tylendel raised an eyebrow suggestively,  
: you wouldn't want to leave without properly saying goodbye now, would you?: Tylendel chuckled, biting the tip of Vanyel's ear gently.   
Vanyel shivered,: No, I don't think that would be a good idea:  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Vanyel's quarters, which he presently shared with Tylendel, were exceptionally cold on fall mornings. As a gift, Savil volunteered to have some throw rugs nailed down.   
This pleased Vanyel immensely, but as circumstances would have it left Vanyel and Tylendel stranded. So they opted to go for a brisk morning stroll, rather than bother Savil, Mardic, or Donni.   
It was not so much that the three mentioned would have minded their company, as it was out of respect for their leisure time, which all had token amounts of.  
Vanyel and Tylendel walked along the muddy path, dampness filled the air, making the morning chill and foreboding.   
  
"Care for some dinner," Tylendel asked.  
"So long as it isn't anything of Reavn's,"  
Vanyel chuckled.   
  
The couple continued cautiously along the path.   
"What a dismal day," Tylendel said.  
"Sovvan always seems that way..." Vanyel replied glancing ahead.  
  
"You know, I still can't believe they paired us together. It sounds too much like something out of a damn story." Tylendel laughed.  
"Well, at least you're looking forward to your assignment more now, mmm?  
I won't go easy on you I hope you know."  
Vanyel nodded silently, so Tylendel continued talking,  
"they decided that sending me would be the wisest, because I have the strongest bond with you, and we are among the few heralds with multiple gifts. "   
"What was it like when you went on internship," Vanyel asked breaking his silence.  
Tylendel's face went blank, and he burst into laughter.  
_: You forget, I can hear you Gala:_ Vanyel sent.  
_:No, you forget I have no scruples boy.:_ Gala replied.  
_:At least not in some areas,: Vanyel agreed._  
  
Tylendel's companion seemed to have the worst sense of timing, _: at least 'Fandes has the courtesy to keep out of our private conversations, horse:, _Vanyel sent.  
_: I was just telling you about Tylendel's internship:,_ she replied innocently.  
  
_: If I remember correctly your ladyship, you were the one who would depart for hours any time we stopped over at taverns where other Heralds where staying the night:_ Tylendel shook his head.  
:_Hmm I don't remember that_: Gala whickered  
_:So you have absolutely no plans of...:_  
  
Vanyel cut her off quickly, _:that will be quite enough of your lip ladyship.:  
_He sensed her amusement before she started to sing into their minds.  
_:Let's sing a ditty of my little pretties, of Vanyel like night, and Tylendel so light. Of Lendel above, and Vanyel Below, it's best to be on top you know, it's best to be on top you know:_  
  
Vanyel blushed a furious crimson.  
_: You randy little bitch!:_  
He slammed his shields down locking her out, and felt Tylendel do the same next to him.  
  
_:Well she most certainly deserved that:._ Tylendel scowled, shaking his head a bit, curls jumping lightly about.  
"It was a little funny," Vanyel said.  
"Yes, but if she gets away with it while we are talking together alone...  
Gods only knows what she'll come up with next." Tylendel said. Vanyel laughed.  
_:Well Van, if I'm not mistaken you have weapons practice, and believe me you'll need it! So off with you.:_  
  
_:And where should I meet you after class?:_ Van asked.  
_:Where else, I believe I have some reading to catch up on.:_ Tylendel winked.  
:_Wind to thy Wings beloved.:_ Vanyel repeated the Hawkbrother phrase he had often heard Savil use, and turned down the path, running at break-neck speed towards the armory racks

* * *

  
  
Tylendel was reading another of his books in front of the hearth, and thinking about his past, so different when compared to Vanyel's, but equally painful. The internship was less than a week away, but Tylendel was already packed and sharing Vanyel's blanket as well as most of his other things. The only things remaining were his books, well read and care worn. _And I don't know which ones to take and which ones to leave behind_, he sighed.  
  
Tylendel could always be found with his nose buried in a book, it was a conscious act of escapism on his part, and he admitted it. The only time he spent not reading was the time he spent sleeping, eating, or with Vanyel.   
His home, if that's what it was, had been so unforgiving, so cold. I had been hard enough accepting himself after their betrayal, and when Nevis's left him he had closed himself off, becoming very cautious when it came to anyone offering friendship.  
Tylendel felt a tear roll gently down his face at the memory and allowed the book to slip from his fingers, falling forgotten to the floor. He closed his eyes...  
  
  
_Tylendel's mother had never accepted him for what he was, and as the result of her obsessive paranoia he had never had many friends. He could never bring any of his male school friends back to their manor, and all of the servants and pages allowed near him were of the fairer sex. His mother's unjust hatred and prejudice tainted his childhood, and pushed even the female servants out of friendships reach, due to anger born of resentment. Tylendel became much closer to his only brother as a result…  Then they had taken him away too, in the aftermath of that horrible incident. Tylendel shuddered in his sleep.   
  
At last it had happened...   
  
Tylendel remembered SilverRain very well, It was all for the best he supposed.  
Had it not been for the ill-fated events that took place on that bleak winter day, he would never have been chosen._

* * *

  
//Flashback//  
  
  
A slender boy sat under the town statue, snow and ice whipping his face and biting into his already chilled flesh. Clutched carefully in his frozen hands was a book, the look of rapture on his face was a far cry from the emotion that one would have expected to see on a half frozen child sitting alone in the middle of winter.  
  
A scream pierced the silence of the forest like a sharp blade. A noise to the left, turf crunching, and a loud crashing sound...  
  
Tylendel scrambled to his feet and ran towards the direction of the disturbance.  
  
Lying in the snow, blood oozing sluggishly in a clotted puddle, was a man with long silver hair. His face and arms were sticky with drying blood; the tips of his long fall of hair were laced with the unnatural crimson dye. The man was lying as still as death on the cold earth. Tylendel started to turn, walking briskly toward the city undertakers, when he noticed the subtle rise and fall of the man's chest. No one else in that state would have been alive, Tylendel was sure of it. But this man ... he was different. Tylendel looked in fascination at the wounded Hawkbrother.   
_Hawkbrother,_ where had he gotten that word, one of his stories? No matter, he knew that it was the right term.   
_:Go:_ A sharp cry from above broke his thought.   
:_Hurry:_ He swung around, looking for the source of the voice_, :Hurt:  
:Hurt:_   
_:Hurry:_   
Crossing himself, he quickly pulled the white pelt off of his shoulders, and covered the man, dragging him to his home.   
He took his time, careful of the stranger's wounds. As he walked toward the village, Tylendel noticed an odd shaped shadow hovering above him. He placed the wounded border guard on his own sleeping pallet and as soon as he had stanched the wounds, and tied everything down, he ran to fetch his mother's healing supplies. His mother was off, and he had no choice but to work on the man alone, he would be lucky if his patient survived the night  
  
As Tylendel began to clean the wounded man, he realized that he was not really that old, more a battle hardened boy rather close to his own age. Lendel looked at the muscular arms and wiry frame, well maybe a bit more than a boy, he admitted. The wounded Hawkbrother stirred a bit. Tylendel reached a curious hand out, brushing a strand of white hair away from the older boy's brow. He frowned as his touch elicited a quiet groan, jerking his hand back quickly.  
  
Startling blue eyes flashed open, and the Hawkbrother looked up at him. "You've helped me," it was a statement, not a question. Tylendel blinked at him owlishly,   
"yes, I mean I... I heard a voice and I... " Tylendel stammered.  
  
"The voice was that of my bond bird, Kiree, I believe he stayed away as to not frighten you." He smiled.  
Tylendel noticed that the boy was regaining his color and strength as he spoke, his wounds seemed to be sealing themselves.  
As he looked closer, Tylendel gasped. "You're healing yourself, but how?!."   
  
The Hawkbrother pushed himself up and smiled, "you're very perceptive, I am a Healer among my people, I've been working with magic's since I was very young, which is the reason my hair is this unnatural silver color. He replied with a warm chuckle.  
  
"But then why were you on patrol that is if you're a healer? Shouldn't they send someone more used to hunting?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, there was word of a mage in the forest; one of our own, Silentsnow was wounded to the extent that she could not be brought back to the camp safely, when I finished my task, and she could be moved, the others carried her back to camp. I remained behind to investigate the recent magical disturbance in her place.  
This disturbance was one of the Mage War mutations, a rather dangerous creature, as they usually tend to be. I managed to bring down the creature, but not before taking several wounds, and passing out somewhere close to this village.   
  
Tylendel who had been listing raptly frowned, "that must have been one hell of an animal."  
  
The Hawkbrother smiled tentatively, "Indeed, but forgive my rudeness, I have not yet asked you your name?"  
  
"I'm Tylendel"  
"And is this your home?" The stranger asked.  
"Yes, but my family is away. I am the younger son."  
Tylendel stared at the silver haired Hawkbrother out of the corner of his eye.  
"I see, well then, my name is..." he stopped abruptly and looked at Tylendel, an odd expression crossed his face.

* * *

  
[Overlap]  
  
Tylendel stared at the exotic boy. Now that the blood had been washed away he was actually quite beautiful, he had light blue eyes, bronze skin, and long flowing silver hair, laced with brown feathers and blue green crystals. Tylendel lost his train of thought as the Hawkbrother spoke, gazing at him raptly.  
  
  
"I see, well then my name is..." It took Tylendel a second to realize that the other man had not finished his sentence. Then he realized he had been staring and blushed. "I'm sorry, I..." The Hawkbrother laughed and finished for him, "don't like woman."  
Tylendel looked up at him startled, and smiled. "You don't mind?"  
"We are similar, you and I little brother," he said, reaching up and gently cupping Tylendel's chin in his hand. Tylendel shivered, and pulled back frightened.  
"I'm also a bit of an Empath, and you ashke have been sorely mistreated." He frowned as a single tear slid down Tylendel's cheek.  
  
"You need emotional healing."  
His eyes distorted and Tylendel felt a chill run down his spine. It was almost as if the other was staring through him not at him.   
"What happened to rip your channels like this?"  
"My channels?" Tylendel asked confused.  
"Something happened, something magical, something bad." The Hawkbrother stated.  
Again Tylendel looked surprised, "well you see..."  
Tylendel spent the good part of the next hour telling the Hawkbrother about his brother and the experience that had changed both of their lives.  
As he finished he looked up, startled by the low candle mark, "I don't know why I've been telling you all of this, but I..." Tylendel sighed.  
  
"Listening is often the highest form of healing, and I am a healer." SilverRain smiled gently.  
Tylendel felt all of the tension melting out of him and retuned the smile, "you know you still haven't told me your name. The mysterious warrior leaned forward, his breath warm against 'Lendel's flushed cheeks.  
"I am called SilverRain," Tylendel closed his eyes.  
SilverRain's mouth pressed against Tylendel's, and he pulled him up onto the cot,  story forgotten.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Tylendel woke, his body was pressed against something warm, he blinked in confusion and sat up, looking at the man next to him. His memories came flooding back and he blushed, quickly pulling his tunic on.  
  
"What!!" Tylendel jumped, facing the door as a small glass vase tumbled from his mother's fingers, hitting the floor, and shattering into a million tiny fragments. Tylendel's mother was standing in the doorframe, her mouth forming a silent O. Tylendel shook his lover, "SilverRain you must go." The Hawkbrother looked at him and smiled gently, "are you sure ashke?" Tylendel nodded. Then SilverRain turned and gave a small nod to Tylendel's mother, "excuse me lady." His gaze was steely, "you would do well to remember he is your son."  
She seemed to recover at that, "get out of my house."  
"As you please," and then he was gone...gone like everyone else, gone like the fleeting warmth of self worth.  
Tylendel pressed himself against the cold wall, feeling alone and afraid. "That goes for you too", she screamed at him. He flinched away.  
"But," he stammered.   
"Out Tylendel, we don't allow this sort of thing in our village, out now, and don't come back."  
"What about…" he started.  
"Oh don't worry about your brother, I won't allow you to corrupt him" she shouted. "You will leave now".  
  
  
Tylendel found himself walking alone in the streets outside the village. A gentle snow fell, coating his golden curls. He rubbed his hands together painfully, after an hour on the road he could no longer feel his feet. Heart sore and weary he collapsed in the road, sobbing gently into the snow.  
  
_:Is anything the matter?:_  
  
Tylendel looked up startled, but no one was there. Only a horse, a snow-white mare.  
  
_:I am called Gala:_ Again the voice filled his ears.  
  
He looked at the mare startled. _:You are Tylendel, my chosen_: She said.   
  
_: Chosen?:_ He asked, looking around to see who she was talking to. But there was no other Tylendel in the village, and he was all alone.  
  
_:Will you come with me to Haven?:_ She asked.  
  
_:Haven!:_  
He jumped up dragging himself into the saddle.   
  
_:Well now, that was easy, aren't you afraid?:_ She asked.  
  
_:Look, I have no idea how you're talking to me in my head, nonetheless. But it's cold out here, and if you can take me somewhere warm, I wouldn't care if you were a Karse border guard.:_  
_:Oh, now I wouldn't go that far: She whickered_  
_:But I do think I can get you out of this blizzard:_   
_:HANG ON!:_  
Tylendel wrapped his fist in her main and crouched low as she broke into a full gallop aimed right towards the heart of Valdemar.


End file.
